Lucian
Bio Stricken as scum from birth, Lucian is the bastard child of a whore. However his personality has developed to where he believes he is somehow better than everyone else. During his adolescence, he was taken in by a man named Jarrett who mentored Lucian for years until he reached adulthood. Lucian assisted Jarrett in his trade through means of persuasion and always enabled Jarrett to sell wares at high prices and buy at low prices. Many years passed and one night by chance, Lucian stumbled across of shady road dwellers who he attempted to swindle out of their wares. The dwellers quickly revealed themselves to be cultists of ''Demogorgon'' and restrained Lucian to sacrifice him for a demonic ritual. The ritual began, but was interrupted by an unknown source and Lucian blacked out. He woke to find the cultists dead and a kobold spirit named Trin now fighting over control for his own body. Lucian was later visited by an aspect of Demogorgon who imprinted its evil on Lucian by charming him and explained that he must kill his mentor Jarrett in order to maintain control of his body from Trin. Lucian was heavy at heart for the task, but ultimately back stabbed his beloved mentor due to the overwhelming evil his personality now possesses. Lucian felt completely in control and accepted the coexistence with Trin and set out into the world to follow the Demogorgon as a cultist while amassing wealth by bounty hunting. Adventures Lucian developed some scoundrel contacts in the nearby main city of ''Bervaque'' and has since completed a few unlawful jobs including theft and assassination. The aftermath of his recent work has caused him to gain some notoriety from nobles in Bervaque where Lucian decided to leave the kingdom for some time for things to cool down. He now finds himself in southern ''Therinox'' staying in a meager tavern of a passerby town looking for work. The town contains a moderate population of humans where Lucian began connecting himself with the local ''Mercenary Guild'' hall for pay. However, the requests of the local populace turned to be too mundane for Lucian’s interests. Lucian typically spends his time toiling away his boredom and hanging around the mercenary hall in hopes a job more interesting than milking goats will present itself. On an ordinary day, a band of heavily armored knights strolled into town and beseeched the mercenary hall. They requested an expert on demons which Lucian was luckily the only known person in the area to be such an expert. Lucian was intrigued by the task at hand as the captain of the knights described that they required his knowledge to bypass a demonic seal placed on an ancient temple. Lucian would be charged with breaking the seal and assisting an allied group with the delve of the temple which is expected to be filled with danger. Lucian gratefully accepted the job after heckling the knights for a higher pay due to their seemingly urgent need for a demonic expert. The hall commissioned a transaction between all parties involved and Lucian rode off with the knights to nearby ''Mount Spire'' to complete the job. During their travel, Lucian learned that the knights belonged to an order called the ''Dragonscales'' and that they exist to regulate materials and rituals of the ''Fade''. The Dragonscales have just committed an assault against a horde of undead residing in Mount Spire which their forward push has revealed the temple in question. The captain continues to tell Lucian that they have demonic experts in their order, but they’re currently occupied by the battle effort at hand. Lucian was escorted to the Dragonscale encampment where he met ''Arizu Valbis'', ''Darius Leopold'', ''Ghrolok Stonecrusher'' and ''Shelaighleh'' who were the group he was to aid in his assignment. Lucian and the group made haste to the temple that the Dragonscales had uncovered and was expected to have some connection to ''Elder Dragon Zinnath''. The group left Shelaighleh behind due to her great injuries and were instead aided by Lucian. The temple in question was sealed by a demonic seal which Lucian lifted and the party delved the temple through magical darkness until they reached a ''Baphomet Cultist'' guarding the temple’s treasures. The party defeated the cultist. Upon exiting the temple, the party was assaulted by a ''Fade Knight'' who mysterious materialized nearby. The group was quickly overwhelmed which Darius lured the creature away for the party’s escape. They then rendezvoused back at the camp and debriefed with ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov''. During his dreams that night, Lucian experienced nightmares that caused an aspect of the Demogorgon Amameul to speak with him. Amameul praised Lucian for desecrating a temple of Baphomet and demanded he discover some unknown power behind the ''Phoenixborn'' due to their newfound companionship. Amameul expressed desire in their power and left Lucian to the task. The group then successfully thwarted ''Elder Dragon Zinnath’s'' ritual by destroying his well of power during an epic showdown involving the Dragonscales, Kaiden Armov, ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marrow'', ''Elder Dragon Venia'', ''Dragon Inquisition'' and the Fade Knights. The battle took a large toll on all involved. In the aftermath, the spirit of Trin was seen by the whole group floating away from Lucian in the Fade which he expressed spite towards. However when the area returned to normal, Trin returned to Lucian’s body. Lucian and his companions returned to the Dragonscale forward camp. Ghrolok had a newfound mission to seek out a notable temple in northern Therinox which the group conveniently was free to make their way towards. Lucian officially joined the party afterwards in the hopes of progressing his personal quest for the Demogorgon. During their travels to ''Yh’farian Alliance'' territory, Lucian and his companions stumbled upon a port town named ''Kelthnir’s Crossing''. They discovered the party leered against the supernatural and tried to find a map of the north to guide them. Ghrolok instead hired a guide named ''Yestow''. Darius became chased down by witch hunters which required the party to save him. Yestow guided the party across The Frosted Steppes for roughly a fortnight before they eventually found the temple of Chakra that Ghrolok’ sought after. After bidding farewell to Yestow, ''Muladhara'' manifested to the group and escorted them throughout the temple while regailing them in world lore regarding events during the ''Divine Power Struggle'' world era. Muladhara created a portal for the party to enter, which they did but found themselves in the ''Dreamscape'' rather than the Fade. Befuddled, the party returned and set back out to temperate climate after achieving Ghrolok’s goal. Darius murdered Ghrolok in his sleep due to an intense confrontation during their travels in the Frosted Steppes and also murdered Arizu while setting Shelaighleh free. Darius and Lucian made a pact to aid one another rid themselves of their curses. Lucian and Darius quested for answers to their curses for a couple of weeks before learning of the rumors about the prophecy of Mask. This lead to them discovering that the cloak of Mask specializes in thwarting curses which the two actively sought the legendary item. This lead them to gain the company of Yestow who sought ownership of the cloak once they were done with it. The three weaved their way through ''Bervaque'''' to hunt for information on the cloak's whereabouts and eventually discovered that it might be located in a forgotten ruin called [[Nightkeep|''Nightkeep]]. ''The three overcame several puzzles and sentries before discovering the cloak for themselves. However right after, ''Armament, ''Bwart'', Shelaighleh, Talon, Thalnik Ulmrus and Zikore Raug ''entered the location as well. Thalnik stated that Kaiden Armov desired to speak with Darius and that he sought the fealty of Darius in his [[Blood Knight|''Blood Knight]] order. Shelaighleh also emotionally demanded answers for their time with Arizu and Ghrolok which Darius confirmed the details she suspected. Darius agreed to join Thalnik's Blood Knights if he could stop him from leaving the cave which ensued a duel involving everyone. Most notably was the insane duel of strength between Bwart and Yestow who collapsed the floor beneath everyone. Once Darius was satisfied with the duel, he yielded and pledged fealty to Thalnik. Lucian placed a small curse on Thalnik so they could telepathically communicate and the parties went their separate ways. Prolonged exposure to the cloak of Mask caused Lucian's mental state to deteriorate to the point that Trin was able to overtake his body completely. Due to Trin's innate mental instability, he became chaotic and attacked Darius and Yestow. Darius attempted to calm Lucian/Trin down, but failed and made the choice to kill him. Player Written Backstory All those who know Lucian think he is scum, but Lucian is set to prove otherwise. In his mind, the worlds and the multiverse revolved around him. Even though he is a bastard of a whore, Lucian always thought of himself being greater than any of the highborn. Maybe he doesn’t have the pedigree or the wealth, but he knows that he is better than the prudes at the top and he is going to show it. His goal in life is to amass wealth and show all those who looked down and spat at him that he is indeed their superior. Although Lucian is a half-elf and has a longer life expectancy than other races, he isn’t very patient to prove his superiority, so he turned to crime at an early age. As a teenager Lucian had a mentor by the name of Jarrett. A middle aged human man who was a fence for the thieves in the town of Moongulch. Being a thief when he was younger, and knowing how it is to be a bastard himself, he took Lucian under his wing. Lucian tried, and failed as a thief, however he had a sharp tongue and helped Jarrett sell the wares he bought from local thieves. Lucian could deceive and fool the idiot people of Moongulch into giving up their gold for useless, worthless trinkets, returning typically double the amount of gold Jarrett paid for some of the less valuable items he had acquired. Lucian enjoyed taking highborn gold, as if getting back at them for being so smug. Years later, in his mid twenties, Lucian was travelling between towns to sell some particularly hot items for Jarrett. The night was unusually dark for a full moon in the sky, the air was thick and humid. Lucian came across a camp off the side of the road with a group of people talking around a fire. With his pack heavy, and his legs weary, Lucian decided to go to this camp to see if the people there would let him rest with them for an hour. Perhaps he could sell some of his goods to lighten his pack he thought. The people around the fire welcomed Lucian. They all wore hoods and pendants around their necks that bore the symbol of a forked tail. Lucian began his normal deception, he brought out his trinkets and began to explain their magical powers and the luck that they bring. To his surprise the people were more than eager to purchase all his wares, although he was cautious. They said they would only buy his wares if he stayed to watch a ‘performance’. Reluctantly, Lucian agrees. They told Lucian to stand in front of the fire, and he did so. Preparing to bolt at any moment, without or without his goods he stood ready. Two of the men grab Lucian by each of his arms and hold him still, and he struggles to break free from their grasp. One of the hooded figures comes back from the darkness with a halfling, bound and gagged and brings him to the fire to stand across Lucian. Lucian looks in terror as the throat of the halfling is slit and the body is thrown onto the fire. The world becomes still, the air grows even thicker, and the night turns a tint of red. What seems to be a rip in space appears before Lucian and the figure of a two headed monstrosity appears. The left head stares and Lucian and fills him with thoughts of power, wealth, and great strength. The head smiles as if approving of Lucian. The right head looks at Lucian and screams something terrible, fire raging in its eyes and pain engulfs Lucians entire body. Then everything goes black. This was Lucian's first experience with the Demogorgon. Later in the morning Lucian wakes up to a smoldering campfire and bodies of the hooded figured littered about. Lucian finds his hands are stained red from their blood, along with his dagger. As he regains his footing as voice speaks to him, as if in his own mind. Its his own voice but somehow more animalistic. It cackles in evil laughter and tells Lucian how *WE* killed them all, that the dark one is happy with the death that they’ve brought. Appalled with the deaths, Lucian asked who this was in his head. It tells Lucian that its name is Trin, the loyal servant to Hethradiah, the more superior head of the Demogorgon. Lucian continues his travels back to Moongulch alone with Trin in his head. The mad half babbles of pain, death, and destruction, and the ultimate demise of Lucian himself. Lucian humors the voice and asks why and how he is to die to Trin, not believing the babbles of the disembodied voice in his head. Trin explains that he need not die unless he proves himself to the dark lord and kill a village worth of children within a fortnight, or the dark lord will allow Trin to eat away at his mind and take control of his body and be rid of Lucian completely. Lucian disregards this and begins to sing a song from his childhood, which caused Trin to wail in pain. This made Lucian smile. A week passes, and Trin seems to only have gotten stronger. Lucian feel as if he is in a daze often, his vision blurs, and the thoughts of murder encircle his thoughts. Perhaps, just maybe death needs to happen to sustain the dark ones bloodlust, and send Trin back from which he’s came. Lucian has told no one of Trin or his thoughts. Jarrett, worried about Lucian has given him the week off, and is letting him stay in the guestroom of his house. As Lucian slept, he is given a vision of the dark one in his sleep. It introduces itself as Aameul, the left heads of the Demogorgon. Aamuel tells Lucian about the dealings that Trin has with Hethradiah. That he was a Kobold in his past life and a loyal follower of Hethradiah. Trin had struck a deal with Hethradiah to kill his children, his mate, and himself for the opportunity for a stronger form, which was to be Lucian. When the transformation was to be complete, Aamuel saw the embodiment of himself within Lucian, deceptive, plotting, and cunning. Aamuel interfered with the transformation and killed the cultists with the body of Lucian. Unfortunately, Trin is still within Lucians mind, and will slowly consume it unless an equal act of evil is committed as Trin has done. Aamuel also promises great power to Lucian for his devotion if he follows through with this act. Lucian awakes from his dream and knows what he must do. He must kill Jarrett. After a day of stewing over what he was going to do, Lucian became ill with remorse, fear, and regret for what had to happen if he was to stay alive. That he was has to kill the man in his life who treated him as a son or save his own life. Lucian thought hard, and struggled with this idea and even considered ending his own life to rid the influence the Demogorgon had over him. But he couldn’t bare it, and made his decision final that tonight after dinner he was going to kill Jarrett with the blade that that killed the cultists. Jarrett did what he did every night at dinner. He talked about his trades, the people he saw, the thieves he's been dealing with. All the stories Lucian grew to admire from him. Trin taunts Lucian in his head, telling him that he is too weak, that he can’t kill him, that he is a coward. The taunts continue to swirl in Lucian’s mind as anger boils inside of him. Jarrett gets up from his chair and turns his back to Lucian to face the fire as he continues his stories. Lucian stands, draws his blade and approaches Jarrett. “NO! Y-you can’t!” Screams Trin. “You’re a coward! You are not powerful! You cannot! NO! NO NO NO!”. The blade sinks into Jarrett’s back. Remorse instantly fill Lucian’s body as Jarrett falls forward, blood gushing from his mouth. The remorse didn’t last long. Lucian felt an inner peace within him now. Trins screams of terror pleased Lucian as he began to take control of his own mind again. Lucian takes the dagger from Jarrets back and laughs and sings the song he sang the week before the day he met Trin. Trin howls in pain as he sings the song. Dying swans twisted wings, beauty not needed here Lost my love, lost my life, in this garden of fear I have seen many things, in a lifetime alone Mother love is no more, bring this savage back home Wilderness house of pain, makes no sense of it all Close this mind dull this brain, Messiah before his fall What you see is not real, those who know will not tell All is lost sold your souls to this brave new world Both Lucian and Trin knew what has happened. Lucian was in command of his own body, and Trin was nothing more but a prisoner and a slave to Lucian now. Lucian himself has taken in the power and pleasure of Aamuel and cries out to him to ask if his offering is enough. The body of Jarrett begins to fold and tear in on itself as if he were a piece of origami. The body of Jarrett is folded into a gory tome. Lucian picks up the tome, and smiles. This is a gift from his dark lord and he plans to use it well. For years to come Lucian has used the powers acquired from his dark lord to appease him, and his lust for wealth and power. Using his knowledge of the underground he learned from Jarrett, Lucian become a killer for hire, trading blood for gold. Lucian kills his victims in the name of Aamuel. The same pleasure is given to Lucian for every kill he makes in his name, and the gold received is just as sweet. Lucian awaits the day the Demogorgon returns to him to gain more power that he lusts for in its aspect. Even allowing Trin to take some of the kills for himself from time to time to appease Hethradiah. Category:Player Character